mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Elements of Love
The Elements of Love is a fan fiction story by grllover23. It focuses on the growing relationship(s) within the Mane 6 while external forces threaten the very sovereignty of Equestria.__TOC__ Summary Young Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all once struggled with their family, their peers, and their feelings as they each encountered special ponies that made them feel amazing. Pinkie Pie alone on the rock farm catches a glimpse of a young orange mare selling apples with her family and feels the first stirrings of a smile and her Pinkie Sense. Applejack spots a pink filly and can't get herself to stop thinking about her, which leads to confusion and conflicted feelings when she picks up on Granny Smith's dislike of homosexuals which leads to her migration from Sweet Apple Acres to Manehattan to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Rainbow Dash unknowingly flirts with her best friend, who ousts her as a "lesbo" to the rest of pre-flight academy, a label to which she violently reacts and refutes. Rarity's costume designs for the school plays take a dip in quality and sensationalism when Applejack leaves and Rarity can scarcely fathom why. When a poor Fluttershy is bullied, however, Rainbow Dash flies to her rescue and sets off the legendary sonic rainboom. Fluttershy sees the rainboom and feels a joyous warmth spread through her heart, knowing it is for her. Pinkie Pie sees the rainboom and the feeling she gets reminds her of Applejack, which cheers her out of a depressed state and even drives her to throw her first party. Rarity sees the rainboom and is immediately hit with inspiration- and gems- in a way she hadn't felt since she spent time with Applejack. Twilight sees the rainboom during her magical exams and feels the comforting feeling of love and belonging she was in desperate need of to bolster her confidence. Applejack sees the rainboom and when she looks towards Ponyville she feels that special warmth in her stomach that she hadn't felt since she left Rarity and the funny pink filly. She goes home because she knows it is the right thing to do. The first thing she does, after getting a warm welcome from her family, is properly introduce herself to Pinkie Pie, then she goes to find Rarity and apologize for just up and leaving her like that. Rarity forgives her and gives her friend a special gift as a token of their friendship. Years later, the six fillies grow into mares. Twilight is sent to Ponyville by Celestia to oversee the setup for the Summer Sun Celebration. Applejack feels a strange desire to impress Twilight when she visits and Rainbow Dash can't get over a giddy feeling when she first meets the unicorn. Rarity is overcome with artistic inspiration at the sight of Twilight and Fluttershy is so nervous around her that she can scarcely breath. Pinkie Pie compulsively throws a party for the fifth pony to ever give her the warm, bubbly, amazing feeling that Twilight gave her. Twilight, meanwhile, can't get over the feeling that Celestia sent her to Ponyville as one of her jokes, just to temp the young unicorn lesbian with all of the beautiful mares around, each one conveniently in charge of an important detail. Now, two years after Luna was pacified, a year after Discord was turned to stone and half a year after the Changelings were swept out of Equestria, the Mane Six have settled into happy lives of peace and tranquility. Hearts and Hooves Day comes upon them and, after discussing their plans with one another, they all find themselves alone for one reason or another. Twilight offers to be Fluttershy's special somepony which causes minor discomfort among the group and they all end up scattering to nurse their own confused feelings. Applejack runs home after quoting Granny Smith to her friends, Rarity leaves to work on dresses, and Rainbow Dash simply flies away. Fluttershy, comfortable with her sexuality, though less open about it than Twilight, accepts the offer, much to Twilight and Pinkie's surprise, and goes on a date with Twilight. The two share a magical day together, starting with breakfast, taking a long walk, enjoying lunch where they met Cheerilee and Big Mac, cloud gazing, a candle lit picnic, moon and star gazing, followed by Fluttershy's first intimate moment. After all of this, however, both feel as though something is wrong; despite the romance and proclamations of love, neither feels anything different towards their good friends. Fluttershy reaches out to Princess Cadance and Twilight reaches out to Princess Celestia for guidance. During this, Pinkie Pie struggles with her Pinkie Sense, which at the same time is making her ecstatically happy for Twilight and Fluttershy being together and yet utterly miserable and contemptuous of their love. Rainbow Dash starts to hang out and train with The Wonderbolts, but not all is as fun as it seems. Rarity convinces Applejack to go speed dating in Manehattan, which ends with her actually swapping contact information with a small handful of stallions, but when she gets home she has a few harsh words with her brother concerning his attitude towards Twilight and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash visited Derpy Hooves to put their past under the bridge. The two ended up forgiving each other and Derpy even hit on Rainbow Dash, admitting to discovering that she, too, was a lesbian. Dash denied being a lesbian but wanted to maintain the friendship they once had and the two parted on good terms. Most of the Cutie Mark crusaders spent the day brainstorming ideas for their next attempt at getting their cutie marks but Applebloom has started to lose her conviction to the cause. Rarity's trip to Fancy Pants was interrupted by her getting on the wrong train, and now she is stranded in the Macintosh Hills at the end of the southern rail line. ? At first she was miserable, but then she met Upper Crust who was overseeing the railway construction. ? Rarity waited for several days in Upper Crusts company until the train was turned around to take her back north. Applejack met up with the stallions she met during the speed dating in Manehattan. Out of all of her dates, none stood out to her and she found no romance nor anything resembling a passable partner. Rainbow Dash was visited by Gilda and her current boyfriend. The two wanted to include her as a third to celebrate their three-month anniversary. When she refused, Gilda threw Tank down from the sky and, with her boyfriend Iron Claw, raped Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile, far to the south of Equestria, an empire of sphinxes calling themselves the Rising Sun Empire continues a slow march north. They have spent a hundred years fighting the Zebra warrior tribes, but now the last one has fallen, and the empress Dune Sea sets her sights northward to stamp out these 'Changelings' which continue to plague her troops. A message escaped the last of the Zebra villages and makes it to Zecora, who sent word to Celestia about this threat looming on their southern borders. Celestia and Shining Armor have decided to move the Elements of Harmony out of the Vault and give them to the ponies who wield them, lest Dune Sea's magic or army keep them from being used when needed. Two Royal Guards go to Ponyville and visit each of the Elements of Harmony to deliver the Elements of Harmony. Applejack had a brief chat with her estranged cousin, Apple Cobbler. During their chat, Applejack- with the help of Cobbler and the recently aquired Element of Honesty- came to the realization that she was, in fact, a lesbian. Now she faces the predicament of being certain that she is in love with all five of her friends and not being sure who she should focus her romantic feelings on. After chatting with her cousin, Applejack took a walk home and came by Rainbow Dash who was on the ground under her cloudhouse mourning the broken remains of Tank's flying contraption. Applejack immediately hoisted her friend up onto her back so she could run her back to Sweet Apple Acres and get her cuts and bruises patched up. Applejack left Rainbow Dash in the care of her family to go take care of Gilda with Big Mac. Applebloom cared for Rainbow Dash and sent the Cutie Mark Crusaders to fetch the doctor, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Pinkie and Fluttershy kept Dash company until the doctor showed up to make sure she was okay. Queen Crysallis appeared before Dune Sea and begged for the lives of her people. She succeeded only in getting mind controlled by Dune Sea and became her advisor, telling the sphinx all she knew about Equestria. The Sphinxes left the Mare Mountains and began to venture into the Badlands where they first encountered the Dragons. Thus far it has been naught but disaster. She attempted to negotiate passage through the Badlands but the Dragons sent Garble to show how little they think of her and her army. Dune Sea attempted to mind control the adolescent dragon the way she did Chrysallys, but failed in doing so. Garble left with a demand for gems in exchange for letting the Sphynxes cross the Badlands. Characters Mane characters Twilight Sparkle Twilight is thus far the only open lesbian in the main cast. She realized this when she is young, still living in Canterlot. When she first comes to Ponyville she feels immediate sexual attraction to each of the other five mares who would soon become her best friends, and at first thinks that this is one of Celestia's pranks; Sending her to a town "full of beautiful mares" just to tease her. Of course she gets over that irritation after saving Equestria from Nightmare Moon. After taking Fluttershy on a date and sleeping with her, Twilight is struggling with understanding whether or not her unchanged feelings for Fluttershy mean that she doesn't actually love her friend the way she was trying to love her, despite how special Fluttershy makes her feel. ? When the Element of Magic is delivered to her, she puts it on and has a small panic attack when it vanished. Applejack After Twilight asks Fluttershy out for a date in front of everyone, Applejack is overcome with a plethora of conflicting emotions; a surface layer of disgust brought on by years of telling herself that filly fooling was wrong and a sense of happiness that they were getting together and, worst yet, a sense of longing for such a chance at happiness with them. She tells them that it wasn't right that they'd be going out before running away to try and calm herself down. Later, Rarity gives Applejack a ticket to go to a speed dating event in Manehattan in her place. Applejack eventually accepts the ticket and goes, meeting a whole lot of stallions, and even accepting a few future encounters with some of them, but overall she isn't impressed. When she gets home she finds out that Big Mac had seen Twilight and Fluttershy on their date and scolds him for saying anything negative about her friends, and that the two had the right to be happy regardless. She goes on dates with the stallions she met at the speed dating event but doesn't enjoy any of their company for long. She considers dating more since she recognizes a longing in her heart for love. ? When she puts on the Element of Honesty at her siblings insistance, it vanishes and she thinks it is a very convenient feature of the necklace. Applejack has a short conversation with her cousin, Apple Cobbler, and through this she finally admits to herself that she is a lesbian. Uncertain of which of her five friends- all of whom she feels she is in love with- to choose, Applejack tries to clear her head with a walk only to find a badly wounded and emotionally distraught Rainbow Dash. Rarity While having nothing against Twilight and Fluttershy or thier orientation, the fact that her friends are going to be dating does inspire an abundance of creativity in Rarity for a short time, allowing her to get a good amount of her work done in a timely and exquisite fashion. Having to go to Canterlot to work on a special dress order, she convinces her friend Applejack to take a ticket to a speed dating event that conflicted with her trip to Canterlot. Rarity accidentally boards the wrong train and instead of going north she goes south and is highly surprised to meet Upper Crust in such an uncouth location. Rainbow Dash After Twilight asks Fluttershy out, Rainbow Dash feels long burried feelings begin to surface and she flies away from the picnic, only to crash into the Wonderbolts. They remember many of her exploits in the past and offer her to join them in practice, which Rainbow accepts. Soarin makes a pass at her during training, then brings up some bits of Rainbow Dash's reputation that she has tried to forget, so she leaves them in tears and tells Applejack and Rarity all about it. They convince her to give the Wonderbolts and Soarin a second chance. After forgiving the Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash is inspired to forgive her oldest grudge and goes to Derpy Hooves's home. Derpy apollogizes for being such a terrible friend when they were younger and Rainbow Dash appologizes for attacking her back then. After forgiving each other and hugging, Derpy begins to hit on Rainbow Dash, admitting to being a lesbian herself. Rainbow Dash denies being a lesbian, claiming that if she was then there would already be somepony else anyway. Derpy seems very understanding and the two part on friendly terms, both of them excited to have renewed their old friendship. Not long later, while contemplating the feelings Derpy stirred in her, Rainbow Dash is visited by Gilda and her boyfriend Iron Claw. They invite her to be in a threesome with them and when she refuses her pet turtle Tank is dropped from the sky and the two viciously rape her together. ? The next day she tells two Royal Guards to leave the Element of Loyalty on her doorstep because she cannot bear to face anybody. She flies down to find Tank's remains, only finding the flying device, and mourns losing him when Applejack finds her and takes her back to Sweet Apple Acres to get looked at. Fluttershy Fluttershy tiptoes out of the proverbial closet by accepting a date with Twilight Sparkle. The date with Twilight is wonderful and the night they spent together meant more to Fluttershy than she could ever describe, and yet despite it all she feels nagging doubts about her actual feelings for the unicorn. She thinks that falling in love with a pony would invoke some powerful emotions, but there is nothing different in the way Fluttershy feels about her friend. Deciding to try and figure her feelings out as soon as possible so as to not accidentally lead Twilight on for any lenght of time, she writes to the one pony she figures knows the most about love: Princess Cadance. The two begin a correspondence with one another where Fluttershy tells Cadance about her feelings and Cadance tries to help Fluttershy understand what they mean. ? Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie is emotionally torn when Twilight and Fluttershy go on their date. She has never considered herself romantically attracted to either of them until she realizes she was filled with bitter, resentful jealously towards them. But at the same time she is happy enough to cry tears of joy that they are in love. Just when she thought she was over the jealous part of her feelings, Twilight confides her worries about not loving Fluttershy to Pinkie and that makes Pinkie Pie relapse into her conflicted feelings. She seeks to save the relationship between Twilight and Fluttershy, even reading romance novels to get ideas on how to save a relationship. Pinkie Pie recieves the Element of Laughter from the Royal Guards shortly after Twilight, the latter coming to Sugarcube Corner to see if the Element of Laughter would vanish on Pinkie Pie the way the Element of Magic had. ? It did. Dune Sea The main antagonist of the series, Dune Sea is the Empress of the Rising Sun Empire. The Rising Sun Empire originates far to the south of Equestria, beyond the Dragon country and Zebra plains. The Zebra warrior tribes kept the powerful Rising Empire Army at bay for centuries, but in the past few years, when Dune Sea rose to power, her strategic plans and cunning mind cut a swath through the Zebra tribes and she now rules over the few survivors of the Zebra race. Dune Sea is unaware of Equestria, but continues to drive north towards it. Her army is harassed by the remnants of the Changelings. She had deduced that they are coming from the Mare Mountains, which seperate the Zebra Plians from Dragon Country and she intends to wipe the metamorphing insects out. Before she can wipe them out, Queen Chrysallis comes to her to plead for forgiveness and to cease the fighting between them. Recognizing an opportunity in this, Dune Sea lures Chrysallis into a false sense of security before taking control of her mind as surely as she took control of every other minion she controlls. After discovering the Dragons, Dune Sea plans to enslave them as she had enslaved the Zebras and make the Rising Empire unstopable. External link *The explicit version on Pony Fiction Archive Category:Fan fiction